¿Me das mi primer beso?
by Anniih
Summary: El pequeño Alfred quiere su primer beso y con Arthur. *UKxUSA!Colonia*


¡Hola, hola! Me acuerdo que dije que haría otro shota de la pareja. Lo escribí, pero quedó horriblemente asqueroso, incluso le di lo más cursi posible, ni así funcionó, y lo borré. Y recién se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, usando a Chibiusa con su total moesidad. Y no hay lemon.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz, esta humilde fans solo los usa para entretenimiento y para los que lo leerán, sin fines de lucro.

**A**dvertencia: Nada malo, enserio, aparte de "shota". Tal vez mucha ternura =3

**P**areja: InglaterraxUSA!Colonia(o Chibiusa)

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me das mi primer beso?<strong>

**.**

Alfred corre a pasos cortos y rápidos en la hierba. Sus cabellos dorados se enredan a causa del viendo al correr. Lleva una sonrisa en el rostro que solo él puede saber por qué. Su razón, es encontrar a Inglaterra que seguramente está en la misma hierba pero más a la distancia, relajándose después de un largo y cansador día, que las siguientes horas las usará para jugar con su pequeña colonia.

Grata sorpresa se lleva el británico al observar la llegada del pequeño. ¿Acaso lee su mente? Bueno, no importa. Lo importante aquí es, que el menor está junto a él para descansar, abrazarlo fuertemente sin hacerle daño, dando su muestra de amor fraternal, paternal y maternal. Mira a Alfred y surca los labios muy alegre.

Es tan pequeño… Debe esforzarse en cuidarlo perfectamente, sin errores. Un error ingenuo, puede lograr a crecer transformándose en lo peor y desconcertante. Eso no pasará.

—Inglaterra. —la colonia llama al aludido sentado en el pasto, depositando las manos,

— ¿Sí? —ladea la cabeza ternura mirando al menor, esperando que dijera la continuación. Lo más seguro que tenga hambre. Puede ir ahora mismo a preparar una sopa, unas papas, verduras, carne, lo que sea con tal de alimentar su pequeño. Por él haría de todo.

— ¿Me darías mi primer beso? —pregunta _descabelladamente _inocente sin dejar de sentirse contento. Claro, él estará contento, pero Arthur no. Este queda inmóvil sin creer lo que oyó, mientras su ojo izquierdo tirita forzando una sonrisa sin decir que está atónito por esas palabras de la colonia americana.

Debe haber algún error…

¿Francis le dijo algo? ¡Francis le dijo al pequeño Matthew y Matthew le dijo a Alfred! ¡¿En qué mundo vive?

— ¿Qué…qué me preguntaste? —todavía trata de convencerse (porque esto es obra del idiota de Francia) que escuchó muy mal o el menor está confundido.

—Quiero mi primer beso. ¿Me darías mi primer beso? —repite natural. Ni muestra de ver que la situación o en el inglés es incómoda y desconcertante.

Arthur, sigue mirando al pequeño sin pestañar. Tiene la boca entreabierta, respirando apresurado, sintiendo partes de su cuerpo el nerviosismo del susto y de la preocupación.

— ¿Quieres que te dé un beso? —modula tranquilo, sin alteración (la guardará para desquitarse con Francia si fue él que le enseñó eso).

Y Alfred acierta sonriente.

Si bien, el mayor debe ser responsable, buscar las razones, las consecuencias de llevar al rubiecito a este pedido tan explícito, y no normal en un niño. Su niño.

— ¿Por qué quieres que te dé un beso? —por dentro posee su yo interior bastante alterado, gritando y maldiciendo, agarrándose de los cabellos sin creer de lo que están hablando. Quizás, podría mandar a Alfred a la casa, encerrarse en la habitación para que piense muy bien sus actitudes hace la 'Madre Patria'. Pero…no sería capaz de eso, ¡es muy niño todavía! Su bebé.

—_Because_~, quiero tener mi primer beso —contesta ladeando la cabeza de un lado para otro sin mirar a Inglaterra—. Los niños de allá —gira señalando a los pequeños jugando. Arthur lo sigue con la vista—, me dijeron tuvieron su primer beso.

—Bueno…en ese caso podrías hacerlo con una niña de allá. —esta vez, sonríe porque le parece lindo que su colonia pensara en aquello que te da cosquillas en el estómago. Además, le encantaría verlo.

—Es que… —baja la cabeza, juega con sus piececitos—, mi beso tiene que ser con alguien que quiera mucho…

— ¿Hay una niña que te gusta? —se sorprende pestañando. En eso, el menor niega con la cabeza. La nación, enseguida piensa que esa tal niñita no toma atención al rubio del rizo. ¡Tiene que ayudar a su colonia! Esa niñita debe darse cuenta que Alfred es un buen niño, luego al crecer en la adolescencia, serán novios, se casaran, tendrán hijos… ¡Sería abuelo! ¡¿No es hermoso? Claro que sí. Su deber como tutor, amigo, madre, padre, hermano, es ayudar al americano, darle consejos, y no hay nadie mejor que él para que sepa de estos temas del amor. Solo espera que Alfred herede su don del romanticismo— Descuida Alfred, si quieres te puedo ayudar con esa niña.

—No es eso. No me gusta una niña.

— ¿A no? No entiendo. —frunce un poco el ceño, cruzando los brazos. Se concentra y se asusta que no haya salido como _Francis_.

Levanta la mirada. —Te quiero a ti —pronuncia directo—. Quiero que mi primer beso sea contigo, Inglaterra. Porque a ti te quiero mucho.

La cabeza de Inglaterra da vueltas. No sabe que hacer al respecto ante la seguridad del infante en posar los labios en los suyos. No puede permitirlo. Si aceptara, por más que amara a su regalona colonia, no sería capaz. Se sentiría sucio, un pervertido. Tampoco es el tipo de educación que posee, sin comentar que saquea en puertos y ataca a armadas españolas.

Simplemente, no puede.

—No Alfred. No —niega cerrando los ojos verdes, adquiriendo una posición más severa entristeciendo al menor—. Tú eres un niño, yo soy un adulto.

—Pero… —murmura con la vocecita baja, apenas oída por su tutor. Vaya, pensaba que Arthur lo quería tanto que aceptaría. Se equivocó. No lo quiere tan así.

A lo mejor, Arthur no quiere porque ya tiene a alguien a quien besar en el continente viejo. O no quiere porque nunca ha besado.

¿Eh?

Alfred se sorprende abriendo más no poder sus azules, surcando los labios. Le parece divertido.

— ¡¿Acaso Arthur no ha besado a nadie? ¡Tampoco has tenido tu primer beso! —y exclama entusiasmado. ¿La razón? Si es como piensa, los dos tendrán su primer beso, ¡los dos al mismo tiempo!

Mientras, Inglaterra sobresalta sonrojado por aquel grito emocionado. ¿Qué acaba de decir ahora? ¿Qué no ha besado a nadie? ¿Qué sus labios son vírgenes? ¡A pasado por muchas, pero menos esta!

— ¡Claro que tuve mi primer beso! ¡Y sigo besando! —aclara como si estuviese conversando con Francia, porque en verdad pareciera que fuese así, siempre avergonzándolo con temas de su intimidad, aunque…esta vez se le escapa lo último.

¿Así que sigue besando? Se pregunta Alfred.

Arthur se detiene, tosiendo disimulado para continuar seriamente. —Escucha Alfred, el primer beso debe ser con la persona que te guste, que quieras mucho; debe ser importante.

—Tú eres importante para mí… —insiste. No miente.

—Olvida eso, _okey?_ —no quiere seguir con el tema. Lo piensa bien, y le hace mal. No quiere oírlo más.

Alfred gacha la cabeza. Entiende a lo que se refiere. Suspira agotado. La verdad, tenía muchas ganas de su primer beso fuese con él. Sus esperanzas…

—Mira, allá hay muchas niñas, puede que una de ellas ceda. —trata de animarle. Solo logra que el pequeño gire a ver a los niños y niñas que están jugando. ¿Debería hacerle caso? ¿Besar a alguien que no quiere?

La colonia, en silencio se pone de pie y se aleja a paso rápido dejando a Arthur. Ni siquiera voltea.

Por parte de Inglaterra, lo había seguido con la mirada forzando una sonrisa. Al notar que yace solitario, mira al frente, la vegetación, oyendo las risas, gritos de diversión de los niños. Baja los parpados. Aquellos ruidos se transforman en melodía inocente reconociendo la de Alfred. Una risa risueña. Se alivia al notar que no está enojado o sentido. Tiene que entender que no le negó por malo o sin tener sentimientos, claro que tiene sentimientos. Lo hizo por el bien.

Los segundos pasan…

…y Arthur se deja dormir en el pasto, recostado.

La brisa continua su ritmo. Tranquilo, sereno. Inglaterra sigue durmiendo. Alfred se acerca en silencio, enmarcando una sonrisa juguetona. Se tapa la boca casi al soltar su risilla. Por poco, por poco. Respira profundo, tranquilizando los nervios. Sí, está nervioso. Muy nervioso. Podría hacer enojar al mayor, y eso es lo que menos desea.

Su idea no puede salir mal. Va ser como un fantasma, mezclándose con el viento.

Se acerca más. Se arrodilla observando el rostro calmado de Arthur y los labios.

_Los labios…_

Su primer beso tiene que ser con él. Tiene que serlo. No existe otra persona el cual quiera con todo su corazón. Siempre se siente protegido por él.

Y cuando sea grande, lo agradecerá. _Está seguro._

Sin dar más rodeos, la pequeña colonia americana inclina la cabeza hacia la del europeo teniendo mucho cuidado en no despertarlo. Cierra los ojos estirando su boca, formando una trompita, llegando a posar en los ingleses. A pesar de que Arthur no hace nada, ni lo siente, Alfred anda a lo muy lo contrario. Sus piernas tiritan, una extraña sensación se apodera de su cuerpo queriendo seguir ahí hasta el final. No entiende por qué la tensión aumenta y un calor inexplicable se apodera, pero la sensación no es mala ni mucho menos desagradable. Es agradable. Los labios de Arthur son agradables. Le gustaría quedarse a dormir ahí encima oyendo el palpitar.

—Ugh… —Arthur hace un sonido aun siendo besado. Esto asusta al menor quien reacciona separándose con marcado rubor en las mejillas. ¿Se habrá despertado? ¡Va a morir!

Y no. Sigue durmiendo.

Debe tener un sueño bastante profundo.

Pero bueno, Alfred consiguió lo suyo sin hacer desaparecer el rubor ni mucho menos la sonrisa de triunfo. Luego susurra:

—Di mi primer beso…y contigo.

Se pone de pie comenzando a irse. Después despertará a Arthur para que regrese a casa, mientras Alfred tendrá una sonrisa que no desaparecerá por lo menos dos semanas.

O más.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Tenía pensado hacerlo de otra manera, un poco más acalorada. Creo que este modo más tierno quedó mejor. Sigo pensando que Alfred debió quedarse chico, ¡era demasiado lindo, abrazable, moe, asdadad! Y ahora…bueno, igual es lindo pero insoportable(xD). Por lo menos yo pienso que el primer beso de Alfred fue con Arthur, tal vez de esta manera, quien sabe.

De todas formas, pareció más ChibiusaxUK xD

Espero que les haya gustado de la demasiada ternura(?)

Saludos a ustedes, que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.

Nos vemos, bye bye!


End file.
